Happy Easter, Babe
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Beck and Jade spend another pointless holiday together, consisting of a picnic, an Easter egg hunt, and climbing trees.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

"Hey Babe, Happy Easter," Beck says to Jade after opening the door to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek as she walks in.

"Yeah, hey," she replies in a bored tone.

"Awww, you aren't the least bit excited that it's Easter?" he asks, shutting the door and walking over to where she's situated herself on his bed.

"What's there to be excited about? It's a feeble attempt at a holiday for children, which really doesn't even have a purpose other than free chocolate from a supposed giant, human sized bunny; who sneaks into houses in the middle of the night just to give people chocolate eggs. That itself doesn't even make sense, because it's a rabbit, rabbits don't even remotely have a connection to eggs. Sure, I'm super excited," she finishes her rant sarcastically.

"So, I take it you don't like Easter, huh?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Well, now it's my job to change your mind."

"Wha-?"

"We're going on a picnic," he cuts her off.

"No. Beck. No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go out, I just want to lay here and do nothing."

"We can do the same thing on our picnic, now c'mon let's go," he tells her, grabbing her hand.

"I don't want to," she whines, dropping his hand.

"Fine, then we'll just lay here and do nothing."

"Good."

"Good."

He walks over to the suitcase beside his bed and sits down, grabbing a rubix cub from the floor beside him and beginning to play with it.

They sit there in silence and he hopes the mix of the guilt trick and her attention span will be on his side.

Eventually, after what seems like forever to he, she sighs and stands up, rolling her eyes and smacking the rubix cube from his hand.

He smiles goofily up at her, because he knows he's won.

"Let's go," she tells him.

He takes her hand, entwining their fingers, leading her out of his RV, grabbing the picnic basket and blanket set beside the door with his free hand.

She closes the door behind them, releasing his hand and walking to the passenger side of his pickup, getting in next to him; who's sitting the driver's seat.

He sets the supplies down at her feet before putting his key in the ignition and pulling out of his driveway.

* * *

"It's a perfect day for this," he comments as they stroll hand in hand through the public park.

It's a little past seven; dinnertime, but there's barely anyone there, since it is Easter and everyone's at home with their families.

"At least we're pretty much alone," Jade replies shrugging.

He stops walking suddenly; coming to a stop, this action, causing Jade to fall back a step, almost tumbling to the ground.

Beck quickly drops the supplies in his hand, using that free hand and his body to stop her from falling.

He surprises her by letting go of her hand and wrapping both his arms around her waist, pulling her down to the ground.

He hits the ground first; she falls to his lap, letting out a shriek before doing so.

"Beck! What the hell?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not like that?" he asks, teasingly.

"No, as a matter of fact; I didn't," she responds seriously, attempting to get up off of him, but his grip around her waist is tight.

"I'm sorry," he coos.

She turns around to snap at him but is cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

When they pull apart for air, he smiles and she smirks.

"I have another surprise," he tells her, looking into her eyes, a sparkle in his.

"Oh god," she says, waiting for him as he reaches into his picnic basket and pulling out several colourfully wrapped chocolate eggs.

"Easter egg hunt," he tells her grinning.

"Remind me why I'm still with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, lucky for you."

"So you'll do it."

She sighs, contemplating her answer before agreeing sarcastically, "sure, why not?"

But hey, it still counts, right?

"I'm hiding them for you and that's it," she tells him, grabbing the eggs from his hands and stuffing them in her hoodie pockets.

"Go ahead," he replies, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't look; cover your eyes and no cheating. If _I'm_ doing this _we're_ doing this _right_."

He covers his eyes with his hands and she turns around satisfied.

She climbs up a couple of trees to hide some the eggs, hiding a few in some bushes, also.

* * *

"I'm done," she tells him, tapping him on the shoulder and motioning behind her.

They switch places and he tries to find the eggs; he finds three out of the six.

"Jade, I can't find the other three," he tells her, returning to her side.

She rolls her eyes and gets up, easily walking over to the trees and climbing them.

She climbs two of the trees when he turns away, but when she gets up in the third one, he sees her.

"Bade, be careful!" he calls up.

It's starting to get dark outside and he uses his phone as a flashlight, to see his girlfriend up in the tree, grabbing a green egg from a branch.

"Okay, you got it, let's get you down now."

"Stop worrying, you big baby."

She climbs down effortlessly and hands him the egg, which he accepts and places with the others.

When she turns back to him, the light from his phone on the ground is at such an angle it flatters her face, complementing it beautifully.

"Well hello there, beautiful," he compliments her, his voice low and husky.

She likes where this is heading and raises an eyebrow, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his forcefully and pulling his head closer to her.

His arms find their way around her waist, his hands resting in the small of her back.

He pushes her up against the nearby tree she just climbed and this time, they don't stop for air… not for a long time.

By the time they're done, they're both panting, and her head is resting on his chest as she tries to help her lungs remember what their purpose is.

"Happy Easter, Jade," he says, kissing the top of her hair.

"Happy Easter, you goof," she replies with a small smile, wrapping her arms around his waist in return.


End file.
